User blog:Jaie X Antoniano/Character Sheet 1
"With Great Power Comes Great Excitement" ― Adam Delsin Name : Adam Delsin ' ' Alignment : Neutral Evil ' ' Theme: 'The Devil' ' ' Aliases: Mr. D, Zero, The Man Who is Feared ' ' Inspirations: ' '''The Batman Who Laughs, The Joker, The Mask, Loki ' ' '''Archetypes': Batman Gambit, Beware the Nice Ones, Magnificent Bastard, One-Winged Angel, Badass In A Nice Suit, Powers Do The Fighting, People Puppets, Occupations: Dark God, Founder and Member of the Brotherhood Hobbies: Testing his power, Annoying Gods Likes: Manipulating People, Becoming The Most Powerful Being in Existance, Killing Gods. Dislikes: Losing, Being Manipulated, Gods Quote: “I have found so much beauty in the dark As I have found a lot of horrors in the light” “Any betrayal you can see is trivial, what is truly frightening and much more lethal, is the betrayal you cannot see.” "Move in silence and never let your enemies guess your next move." "Kill one man you're a murderer, kill a million, you're a king, kill them all, and you will be a GOD" "I once believe in Goodness, Hope, Peace. But there is something about Chaos that makes me happy." "You Believe in HOPE! Haha! stop making me laugh.You know what is the worst thing about hope. Hope is not a Strategy" Powers: Anti-God : He can has the ability entire universes; and even can compete against other Gods. Omni-Manipulation : He can literally manipulate anything either it is matter, anti-matter, time etc. Ultipotence : Adam has endless raw power allowing him to easily defeat many enemies with ease and is pretty much OP. He only uses this power when he is on his “Overkill Mode”. Trickster : 'Adam is known to be a “Trickster”. He manipulate or trick his enemies and has also broke many rules. Transcendent Demon Physiology : Adam can transform his body into a transcendent being. He transforms into “Overkill Mode”, it is a mode where he transforms into a demon-like form where his head is covered by dark clouds and two horns springing on his head while he is wearing a suit. ' ''' '''Abilities: Absolute Combat : He is very skilled in Close quarter combat(CQC) and he is capable of performing superhuman/supernatural feats far beyond normal boundaries. 360-Degree Senses : His enhanced senses can see, hear , smell all directions at once, allowing him to never be ambushed or surprised. Unpredictability : Due to his Trickster powers he very unpredictable, this gives him the advantage against his enemies. Total Event Collapse : When in “Overkill Mode” he can literally destroy every single thing in a universe. Background: Adam Delsin was once a poor child living in a crackhouse with a abusive father and uncaring mother. Due to living in the slums and being poor, Adam learned how to steal and manipulate people. One Day , when he was in a damp alleyway. He stumbled upon a small box, when he checked what was inside the box, he was teleported in a dark room with a light shining on a table with two seats. Sitting on one of the seats is a man in a suit wearing a white mask. He approach the man and ask who he is. The man answered that when time comes he will know. The man offered him a small black box. Adam took it from the man and open the box. Inside the box was a glowing orb. Adam asked the man what the glowing orb is. The man answered that it is a orb with endless raw power and would like the boy to eat the orb. Curious of this request, Adam asked why, The man answered that he chose Adam to be his successor, The man was once a dark god who wanted to rule everything and be all-powerful, but he was defeated. Adam wanted to taste what power is, so he promised the man that he will succeed him and ate the orb. Darkness ruled over the room and Adam was teleported back into the damp alleyway. Now that he has the power of a god, Adam went on a murder spree, murdering his parents and slaughtering people. No one can stop him Because of this Adam got the attention of a mysterious organization called “The Brotherhood”, it is a group filled with people who has strong powers. This was the first step for Adam of succeeding that the man in the suit hadn’t done, so he joined the organization and became the strongest member there. ' ' Category:Blog posts